Sly Cooper & The Gang In: Horse Cattle Gone Mad?
by V.I.S.I.O.N-K.I.N.G
Summary: Sly Cooper & his gang find themselves in a Zoo-Ranch of rare creatures on 'illegal' hosting means? All run by a villain with an operation for a black market. And what happens when mystical creatures of another world are added to the mix, which are...PONIES & A Baby Dragon? It's gonna be an extravaganza of Honor & Friendship combined, to shut down this crime-wave in TWO Worlds?...


Author's Note: Hello out there to many viewers & soon to be followers. Are you ready to **ENVISION** what I got here for all eyes & imagination of minds? Well, the "King Of VISIONS" knows that this maybe short compare to others, but this was something I came up with for the fun of it. After all, a Sly Cooper & My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic CROSSOVER, just picturing it, & finding other sources were….few, at best? So **VISUALIZING** what I could think up to use something from a TV Show to a popular game is a natural course of interest. It's 'how' one could get an interesting plot in where two different subjects could meet, that was to make something more interesting. And so I tried my best to make this story have 'some' action course plotting from any Sly Cooper game (Including episode chapter title works), the stuff may not be long lasting, but the results should still perk some interest? So enough with the chitter-chatting, you wanna see this, so you got it! Enjoy, cause it's very detailed with info, maybe helpful for any other story making occasions.

* * *

The scene opens up to a night time in Paris, France, where a full moon was lit over the quiet streets. But just then, a sneaky shadow (followed by drama music) was seen sneaking out of a place that was a museum with a sack over their shoulders. The figure jumped, used some cane to swing off a lamp's rail line to leap in the air and land on a rooftop. There the body was seen from the light of the moon that helped describe the person. It was an anthropomorphic raccoon, has grey fur with black stripes and mask. His ensemble consists of a blue-elbow-sleeved shirt with a yellow collar, blue boots, blue gloves with yellow cuffs, and a blue peasant's cap. Around his waist is a belt with the buckle shaped in the form of a raccoon symbol, plus it has a gold trim. He wears a red backpack for storing away items, keeping his calling card, and contains his paraglider for stunt usage. He also has on his left thigh, a brown pouch which also stores away a few essential things. He even swung in his hand, a brown staff ending in a golden hook to make himself look…impressive.

"_Hi, my name Sly. Sly Cooper._" A narrative voice announced off in telling us who the raccoon thief we see was. "_And if you haven't guess it, I'm a thief._" The voice stated off while the person in question hids from search lights, after his latest heist.

Now the imagine shows us a scene with many different raccoons, each one different from the last, but many sporting a cane in hand?

"_For you see, I come from a long line of thieves._" Sly's narrative voice stated out about his lineage to those seeing this. "_I steal from other thieves, thus becoming, a Master Thief, just like my family has done for centuries._" He explained from each Cooper family member that went by, each in a different time period in history. "_And right now, I was running the family business._" We soon see the raccoon of the present moment, Sly Cooper himself from introduction of his narrative ways. "_And these, were my members of the Cooper Gang._" He ushered off to those in the shadows behind him, stating those that are with the guy.

We focus on the guy to the left that was an anthropomorphic turtle, seem like a small guy to Sly's height, even being confined to a wheelchair. He wears besides his glasses and gloves, a pith helmet and a bulletproof vest, along with a grey button-up shirt underneath his vest. His wheelchair has been modified with robotic arms and boosters.

"_This one was Bentley, our Brains of our planning._" Sly's narrative voice introduced the turtle that was known as the smart guy of his band. "_Whenever we pull off a heist, he's the guy to come up with the planning of jobs. Thanks to having an IQ of at least 140. And while in a wheelchair, he does have a habit of using his tech and gadgets in the field when need be._" Sly's voice narrated off stating how Bentley here can function himself in his expertise use on the field.

Then we focus on the guy to the right that was an anthropomorphic hippopotamus, seems the biggest guy within the gang, who's strong, muscular but slightly round hippopotamus. His signature color is magenta, often mistaken for pink. He wears a blue T-shirt that looks a bit too small for him, and a light blue scarf to go with his driver motif and no pants. He dons a maroon mask over his head and matching fighting gloves over his hands when donning his persona in battle. He wears thick rim glasses….although they could also be goggles or perhaps a strange hybrid of the two, as goggles would certainly go with his driver motif.

"_This big guy was Murray, the Brawn of our Enforcer list._" Sly's narrative voice introduced the hippo, that was qualify for being the strong-man for the team. "_With his big muscles and strength, he can plow down any force that gets in his way. Plus, he's also our getaway driver for our van, we managed to make some nice getaways with this guy's driving skills like that of a racer._" Sly's voice narrated off in stating how Murray was more of taking on the odds with his muscle strength and never backing down from a challenge.

The scene focuses solely on the gathered group that shined in some spotlight?

"_Together, my team and me, have pulled off some great jobs in stealing from other crooks, to big time villains._" As Sly's narrated voice spoke, we see the gang going to many areas in stealing and foiling bad guys on the clock. "_And also getting a bit on Interpol's wanted list, but hay, no one's perfect?_" A picture of the Cooper Gang was seen on a wanted picture from the front page news coverage. "_Except for one perfect thing I like to run into from time to time?_" Sly's voice narrated off with a sly tone in removing the picture to show us….someone interesting?

The scene now focuses on a lot of siren cars parked around a crime scene, where a 'Cooper calling card' was found, and someone had picked it up. And this person in particular, was an anthropomorphic creature that was a vixen with brownish orange fur & eyes, a mole under her left eye, and waist-length black hair tied in a braid at shoulder level. Her ensemble includes a dark blue midriff-baring bra top that zips in the front, sports a dark blue miniskirt, and a choker which her Interpol badge hangs from. She wears a light brown leather jacket which it's sleeves are rolled up above her elbows & wears yellow gloves. A different style of boots that were brown, and she wears a lone earring on her left ear. She carried a weapon in question, her _Shock Pistol_, was designed with the sole purpose of discharging ions configured into a projectile used to stun personnel. It's very potent, able to take down criminals as large & durable, though it may take up to multiple shots to subdue them and destroy inanimate objects as large as a police car. This was one person that had beauty, but also a dangerous approach for any that mess with her.

"_Inspector Carmelita Fox, she also had a thing for me, and I felt the same._" Sly narrative of his voice in stating who the lovely lady fox was while….going into a different detail of it all? "_Course, with her being a cop, and me…being a thief, we've always had some….mutual relationships?_" The raccoon pointed off in where pictures show Sly dodging and escaping Carmelita's approach to bag the thief at every crime scene he's pulled off. "_But, when life gives you lemons, make lemonade. And when you're caught between loving someone & their shock pistol, you 'might', wanna take a few steps away from the pistol getting you?_" On that last noted fact, was the fox lady firing explosive shots that total areas where the raccoon thief just barely managed to escape certain 'shock-therapy' work.

The scene now changed to show the image of Sly Cooper and his Gang; Bentley and Murray, looking ready for action.

"_As of right now, I didn't know any better, but soon…my gang would meet a challenge that would take the words…"Outta This World", to a new meaning?_" Sly's narrative voice exclaimed from where the raccoon's eyes shifted from seeing something new…would appear to them. "_And a new chapter in my life's work as a thief to stop other villains from getting what they want, was about to be put to the test once again?_" Sly's narrated voice concluded off from tipping his cap, held his cane up high, preparing for the new adventure to sally-forth to him.

Now things go dark from this scene, as everything seemed quiet now? That is until a title screen started to show up above, followed a picture of a ranch with a strange tech-no-gate, glowing gem above, and shadowy horse figures rushing into it?

**Sly Cooper & The Gang**

**'In'**

**Horse Cattle Gone Mad? **

* * *

The scene now opens up to a more safe haven place, where it was a building that was meant to be….the hideout for Sly Cooper's gang? As the picture zooms in, we see them doing their things, sitting around, reading, eating, doing computer work, building gizmos and tech, putting some engine parts together, the usual days for this group of thieves when not going to do theft work?

"_My gang and I were just relaxing at our hideaway, not worrying about any jobs at the time?_" Sly narrative off from playing a little pool table action to relax his mind, but keep it ever focus. "_Even Murray was enjoying himself between snacks & engine tinkering._" We see Murray doing some work on an engine part, and then took a bite from a sub sandwich and drank a soda pop can before getting to work again.

Next imagine showed from Murray eating and working on an engine component, was Bentley working on his computer.

"_But while we settle, Bentley was researching any interesting topics that would catch our interest._" Sly's narrative voice pointed out from what the turtle was doing, was skimming through loads of data & news boards happening on the net. "_Which in no time at all, he had 'found' it?" Bentley saw something that almost made him flinch in surprise. "And it was something for us to be consider for?_" The turtle turned around to give a little wave for the other two members to come near him.

Sly and Murray got up from what they were doing, gathered near Bentley for him to bring up something he found. On the computer screen, showed a topic labelled 'Species Wonderland Zoo' with a ranch showing a bunch of animals, most of which, are of a few 'eye catching' types.

"_Apparently, somewhere in Texas, there was a so-called 'Ranch-Zoo' filled with many wondrous creatures that have been collected for people to see?_" Sly's voice narrated the part of where the picture zoomed in on the website of animals that were of the quality & near value type to catch rich people's attention. "_The place had lots of animals from the country to out of state and beyond, but of course, it was all legalized to showcase such animals._" The site had from mountain white lions to rare birds and strange animal breed mixes of where nature created new species.

So many of the different creatures were enough to blow one's mind away, and it looked like a fantasy place where seeing all different kinds of animals be a kid's dream come true….

"_At first, I didn't seem to notice anything out of the blue?_" Sly stated from over his image self, looked with a serious face in not finding anything odd while Murray was just smiling away at the stuff. "_But Bentley however, was about to prove me wrong._" At that motion from the narrative voice of Sly, a focus Bentley image was hard at work typing on the computer.

After a few minutes of searching things online, did something come up…through a crime network for criminals to use. And it was here, that data about Ranch Zoo was not at all, what it was shown to be?

"_Bentley had discovered that the Ranch Zoo was only a cover for a hidden black market operation for selling off rare wildlife to high bidders in the criminal underworld._" Sly's narrative voice stated from where underneath the friendly ranch, where poor miserable animals in cages & where henchmen were forcing poor animals on display for customer amusement. "_And if that wasn't the case, there was more to this then just a few local animals being mistreated?_" The raccoon's narrative voice trailed off to point out another matter that would earn the gang's attention.

So Bentley began to work, and soon the gang saw something shine off their computer's screen; a pretty little emerald gem stone? And if that wasn't enough, loads of data recorded over in what this particular beauty truly was.

"_Bentley discovered that from a purchased emerald stone, was said to lead man to a world filled with fantasy creatures, right out of fairy tales?_" As Sly narrated, a picture of a gem emerald shined off over the screen, that lead to a mysterious place in question, filled with different animals all around. "_While I wasn't one to swallow such facts, it would sound like someone was doing this to find rare animals to make quicker cash flows then normal business, and even go so far to sale off body parts from mystical creatures that would fetch higher profit money._" As Sly's voice narrated off, much pictures showed different parts that many hunters, poachers, you name it, take something from an animal to keep as a trophy.

The scene shows much of the Cooper Gang beginning to gasp while frowning later by this piece of news evidence.

"_Hearing this was degrading, me, Murray, and Bentley, didn't like much of this, not one bit?_" Sly's narrative voice exclaimed from how he and his friends, felt sicken by such wicked intentions.

Now we focus on the smart turtle digging up more data on what was happening at such a crime-ridden operation.

"_Soon Bentley discovered who the ranch businessman was that was doing such illegal and endangering audition traits?_" Sly's voice trailed off a bit on his narrating, as we soon focus on the screen of Bentley's computer finding a match. "_A fella by the name of Montana Maxwell?_" At the end of Sly's words, did a full screen version of the villain in charge of Ranch-Zoo show up.

It was an anthropomorphic horse in his 30s or 40s, fur color was tan brown, well-build in bulk stature, long crimson orange & bleak white & black mane & along for his tail that was stuck out, and red eyes. He wore long blue pair of jeans, brown cowboy spike shoes, a white shirt with a black color long-sleeve vest jacket, and a black cowboy hat, each with a skull horse-head logo on his clothing; even his golden buckle on his belt. He strapped on some gun sets to have himself be armed, and a long rope line behind him. This fella was clearly Montana Maxwell, the guy the Cooper Gang is looking up about his operation.

"_After digging up some data on this guy's past, we learn a bit about him?_" Sly's narrative voice stated from where the imagine of Maxwell changed a bit, showing what the guy was like when he was a young man. "_In his youth, he once own a used up ranch with a few farm animals, and since the place was so out of shape, it never attracted customers?_" A picture of a beat and rundown ranch was seen that showed poor ratings for any visitors, even the animals were not so impressive. "_Then one day, he lost it all from bankruptcy that he went to find work else where?_" Soon the young Montana was seen in the rain, leaving his torn down ranch that was bought & mowed down to be turned into a mall. "_He hooked up with a street gang, and build up his character from stealing while also getting an education._" The next image showed an older Montana joining some shadowy gang that was robbing places, and gave the horse something to build himself with some learning privileges. "_In due time, after learning how to handle being a gunmen with some mix of handling a rowdy ranch, made him develop into a tough western outlaw._" We now see the present form of Montana Maxwell, and how he's seen being a dangerous character to be faced off against. "_But from his time, he quickly build a new image for himself with the stolen goods, his education in being a business man in running a ranch, made him setup shop in the area in question?_" Now the last image shows Maxwell opening up a new business, where he used stolen goods to reopen his ranch work, but behind all this….the deep mysterious this guy was doing in Texas was still criminal activity.

Now the scene focuses on the Cooper Gang, and how they would be dealing with this type of crime against the natural laws of what folks said could not be possible, or even for that 'might' part be: legal?

"_Whatever dealings Montana Maxwell was cooking up in being in league with the black market to find some majestic creatures and running his business empire? I just knew…we were gonna crash it._" Sly stated off his narration with his picture showing a sly smile coming off his face, knowing that he and his team, are about to go on a wild ride….in learning what they can do about this new villain in Texas?

Now the scene goes dark to close the moments that were going on here at the time being.

* * *

Soon, the scenery was changed to what was the dessert outback where there was nothing for miles….except for a large maximum build case of a ranch? For a typical place for housing some fine and rare animals, the place was fortified like a fortress with watch towers, bar-wire fences, security checkpoints. And the guards were of anthropomorphic bulls, jackrabbits, and coyotes, this place had a whole bunch of western theme folks working in Texas. And outside the gates leading into this strangely set 'friendly' ranch, we see the Cooper Gang's van hidden over a tall canyon gorge near some rocky boulders. And from there, the Cooper Gang used their Binocucoms to look at the tight security workings here.

"Okay Sly, I managed to get much of the structure of this…ranch, on the blue print sketch of what we need to know, however…?" Bentley explained out from laying out a blue print of the ranch, and how it's all constructed, but… "We need to infiltrate the place to fully explore what's going on inside?" The turtle explained off the only thing they need to do, is fully explore such a territory for further understanding.

"And that's where…the Master of Disguise, comes into play." Sly smiled off to lean his cane off his shoulder in feeling confident in this plan so far.

"So do we have some outfits to go along with Bentley?" Murray asked off if they needed some disguise to help them get pass the guards?

"Yes. Sly, you'll dress up as some rich type bachelor that's looking for some 'edzotic' animals for your collection." Bentley nods in response to having their disguise gear before stating what disguise Sly needs for their infiltration plan.

"No problem, I still have that gentleman act perfectly well in hand from my ancestor; Thaddeus Winslow Cooper III." Sly shrug off his shoulders in having the perfect way to pass off the 'gentlemen' pose for his best fooling of foes.

"Good, I'll go as your attorney advisor, keeping tabs on your image to keep everyone fooled." Bentley nods in stating the next part of what he'll be doing while Sly's pulling off such a display act. "Not to mention, allow me to hack into their network to try and unlock a few more intel for us to use." He issued another fact he needs to do, quickly hack the network from the inside then he could do from the outside, make it easier on them.

"And what about me Bentley? What do I go as?" Murray asked off in wanting to know, what he'll be disguise as?

"You'll be dressed as a bouncer Murray, as the typical bodyguard for our 'rich bachelor' in need of service." Bentley issued off the only part of a role for Murray to play that was perfect for him to go undercover as.

"Alright!" Murray cheered with his pumped up fist action in hearing this news. "The Murray loves his undercover job!" He roared off in liking what he'll be doing with Sly & Bentley, and if there's trouble, he'll throw some punches.

"Okay team, I'm calling this mission, Operation: Deep Coverage!" Bentley finally declared their meeting adjourn and that they all know what to do. "Now lets go and find out what Montana Maxwell is up to, and what sorta creatures he's selling off through the black market." He stated that they gotta figure out whatever plans the Texas villain has, they gotta be on top of it.

* * *

Soon the scene changes to where near the gate, some bull was watching whoever was coming up to wanna get entry. Just then, the Cooper Gang was walking on up in their disguises: Sly wearing a nice tux with a top hat, fake mustache, appearing as the gentleman, Bentley in his wheelchair dressed as some attorney clerk…with a long brow brown mustache of his own, and Murray dressed in a tux (though only enough for the shirt, nothing for the pants) while wearing a derby hat and sunglasses, appearing as a bouncer that won't show what he looks like. In short, nobody would recognize the Cooper Gang under such disguises….unless they were meant by familiar foes & adversaries to know what they look like.

"Hold up, who are you al' suppose to be?" A guard bull stopped to inspect who these folks were suppose to be, never seeing them around here?

"Watch it buddy, don't make me break that face of you!" Murray crackled his knuckles in front of his shaded glasses face in stating 'don't mess with me, sucka' written all over his expression.

"Come, come Murf, let me reason with the chap before you…'maul' him, into the pavement?" Sly waved off his free hand in addressing Murray in his 'cover name' while speaking with some British, England accent of a gentlemen stature.

"Hugh, maul me?" The guard responded lost and confused, he don't know such new words around Texas parts?

"Mister Bent? Please introduce me to this chap, won't you?" Sly wiggled his other hand's fingers in addressing Bentley's 'cover name' to get the guard to know, who he is addressing towards.

"Of course, sir." Bentley responded with a nod, and wheeled himself over to the guard in question. "We are here with mister Coopermen, Jonh Coopermen IV, I'm his attorney, Bent, and his bouncer is Murf, as you previously know." He did the self introduction of Sly under his own 'cover name', then himself, and even pointed to Murray in a funny leisurely manner of teasing the guard.

"Huff!" Murray huffed off in being addressed while looking ready to break somebody's neck, he means serious business…or is looking the tough part to be convincing.

"Our employer wants access to see your ranch's finest species." Bentley stated this noted fact of why they are here in the first place to the guard, before wiggling his fingers to have him come closer, which he did? "He's looking to profit some?" He whispered this out for the guard to know, that his rich employer is wanting to look around the ranch, and buy something….something that would make the ones at this ranch come in terms of understand in one word; RICH!

"Oh, ugh….just a moment? Gotta tell the boss first?" The guard yelped in suddenly realizing, they got a profit customer coming to buy off from them, and he's been told to tell the boss about it quickly.

The guard leaves to inform his boss, no doubt Montana Maxwell, as he was using a phone while chatting with a few 'yes' & 'no' replies in stating the disguised Cooper Gang have business inside. After some brief waiting moments, the guard hung up the phone, and looked directly at Sly's gang.

"Okay, mister Maxwell will see you now. He's looking forward to meeting you." The guard responded a bit sheepishly in trying to not seem imposed to how rude he was to these rich types coming up out of nowhere.

"Then we better pick up the paste lads? Tip-tip!" Sly turned to his group in addressing that they move forward, even waved his cane off in signaling that they get going already.

Sly's group was given access to enter from the guard without any hesitation.

"Tip-tip…what does that even mean?" Murray whispered to the turtle in not understanding what Sly even said back there?

"That's just Sly's acting his character, just go along with it." Bentley whispered back in explaining to Murray that it was just part of Sly's routine to sound British-like, to throw off any curious or suspicious folks.

"Got it!" Murray nods in getting that message quickly, still unsure of that 'tip-tip' phrase, but he just let it go.

As the group entered the area, they saw a few show cases of some common animals where the spectators and their families were enjoying it. Soon the gang meets the man in charge that was waiting by a spot that was clearly outside his office place.

"Why sir, I say, it's a pleasure to meet a big business man like yourself? Visiting my little….esteem?" Montana spoke off with a Red-Neck accent from a fella that lived on a ranch in Texas, as he approached to shake Sly's hand in a friendly matter.

"I heard of your rather collection of fine animals, and was hoping to profit some off your hands, if you be so kind?" Sly spoke off his british tongue in sounding interested in any interesting creatures from this fine man. "Money is no obstacle for me, as you can tell." He stated off that whatever the animal, he'll pay a price to get it…which made dollar bill signs flash up on Montana Maxwell's eyes before they returned to normal.

"Why sir, you got, I say you've come to the right place? Let me show you and your boys around my ranch." Montana responded in being all to happy to give a fine tour for a rich bachelor like this customer, the pleasant view of his collection.

* * *

Now the situation turns to where the group have been exploring all around the ranch in seeing many wonderful creatures gathered here. From elephants from Safari, to Brazilian Tigers, to Olympic Horses, it had it all right here. Murray picked up on snacks during most of the tour while Bentley was secretly patching tiny devices on electric equipment connected to computer terminals to help get him access while Sly kept Maxwell chatty. Finally, after much of the tour, the gang was in the man's office, sitting down in comfy seats while Maxwell sat in his office chair, legs thrown up on his desk table in relaxing back.

"Tell me sir, see any you like?" Montana asked with a greedy grin in thinking he's shown so much goodies, the rich-man's gotta buy a dozen or so?

"Hmm, not really?" Sly looked away to express an uninterested face, much to the horse businessman's shock. "Rather, a disappointment? I come all the way, hoping to fine…'rare' & 'exotic' specimens, but they are all just common and basic standard animals I've seen on my trips?" By the sounds of it, Maxwell has only shown this Mister Coopermen had been getting around, unaware that Sly in disguise has travel a lot when on a thieving routine. "Mister Bent?" Sly turned to Bentley in addressing him in sounding quite firm in his decision.

"Yes sir. You've seen wild tigers, man-eating lions, mountain yaks, and have even acquired stuff extinct creatures in your private study chambers." Bentley nods in stating how his employer has already come across such creatures, that he has a rather big study with many types, alive or otherwise.

"Yep, other then that, the mister Coopermen pretty much got every animal frame or stuff, or keep as an extra pet?" Murray shrug off in bodily stating his 'two-cents' in putting on this act to make Montana sweat up a storm.

"Well then mister Maxwell, I'll bid you, a fine…ado?" Sly stood up, gave a gentlemen's bow in being polite in his manner. "Come along Murf, Bent, we've wasted enough time with this gent here?" He addressed his two men, as they stood up, except for Bentley.

"Yes sir!" Bentley & Murray responded on their order, and stood by the door to await Sly's approach to leave…or so it would seem…?

"Wa-Wait! I still got something good to show!" Montana stood up in almost begging this rich man to not leave yet, as he does have something REALLY good to show.

This made Sly under his disguise show a hidden smirk; perfect, they hook the guy, now it's time for their next move to find out his operation.

"Really?" Sly spoke from keeping his back turn while going on here? "You've shown us every spot nick and cranny of your establishment? But I'll humor you, what else 'do' you have to change my mind?" He addressed out in already have seen the best this business man had to offer, as he turned to show his face, awaiting what Maxwell will do next.

Now Montana Maxwell was suddenly realizing what he was doing, and pulled his necktie from sweating. On one hand, if he shows this rich Coopermen what he's 'really' got going, he'll be richer then he ever has been, but on the other hand, it could spoil his operation? So after getting himself together and fixed up, he decided to be in the 'calm lane' on what he's gonna offer this rich man.

"Okay, I'll show you something super-top secret. And you, I say you can't tell a soul none about it!" Montana issued forth that he's got something really big going on, and it's important that it don't get out 'too' much. "But I guarantee! It's something you have never witness your quality eye sight on!" He exclaimed off that what he has will utterly blow Sly's group away in what he has to show them.

"Hmph, intriguing, but where is this….amazement you speak?" Sly smiled to rub his fake mustache in liking this horse man's attention now, but can Maxwell back it up.

"Follow me, and you'll see sir." Montana signaled nod his head from passing Sly & his boys to suggest they follow the guy, cause only he knows the way.

* * *

Now things were finally about to get more underway then the Cooper Gang ever expect. Course during the moment, Montana made a call to his 'workers' in getting a set of something ready in their 'business' section of their ranch. If wasn't long after passing a few places, they came to a 'still under construction site' that was gonna be used for the next attraction. And Montana Maxwell opened the door underneath the floor that allowed a secret stair-cast for the gang to follow down. Intrigue by the secret passing, the gang followed before arriving in a hidden underground area? The place looked to have been build, some electricity was running through while around were cases of cages created by special technology to help keep 'certain' creatures, under restrain and obedience. Then the group arrived at a spot where there was a curtain hung over a tall spot in a square form.

"Sir, may I proudly present to you, the rare & exotic specimens never thought to be real? BEHOLD!" Montana proclaimed in proudly introducing something that would completely surprise Sly, hands down.

Soon the curtains were dropped when this guy grabbed them, and yanked them down to reveal….something that made the Cooper Gang gasped in surprise? Behind the curtain was a cage with bars to hold something in, and what it was holding was the strangest things; horses? But unlike any other horses that folks ride on, these creatures had some different features….HORNS & WINGS? And there were a total of about six of them, and here's the list order.

One was a pink coated horse and magenta mane and tail that are curly, and light blue eyes. On her flank, were three balloons with curved strings with two blue and one yellow in the middle.

Next was one with a horn on it's forehead, a white coated horse and a royal purple mane and tail, and blue eyes. On her flank spot, there was a mark that was the shape form of three blue diamonds.

Third was one with wings, a yellow coated horse, a pink mane and tail, and turquoise eyes. On this one's flank spot, she has three butterfly marks there.

The fourth one with wings, was a sky-blue coated horse and a rainbow-striped mane and tail, and her eyes were dark red-violet color. On her flank, there was a white cloud with a lighting bolt shape rainbow color mark there.

The fifth one was just an orange coated horse and blonde mane and tail with a tied red bane on the near end for each, emerald eyes, and wears a cowboy hat. On her flank spot, there was fewer apples that were marks there.

The last one with a horn, was a lavender coated horse and an indigo mane and tail with pink and purple streaks running through them, and purple eyes. The mark on her flank spot looked like a bright pink star surrounded by six white dotted stars.

Truth be told, when the horses saw light, but also saw Montana Maxwell with unfamiliar creatures, some showed aggression while others gasped in fear?

"Are…are these things…?" Bentley was too much getting over his shock & light feel of his gaping mouth, that he could barely finish his sentence.

"Genuine magical horses." Montana beat Bentley to the punch in addressing these types of horses, as something very special. "Course, they are in the, I say in the term be ponies, from where I found them?" He exclaimed off another way of addressing these creatures he has before the Cooper Gang.

"Wait! Ponies? As in pony being like….a child-like creature? And by found where?" Murray was totally speaking random in getting over the shock of this news, it was hard to swallow.

"Well lets just say, that be my 'trade secret', big fella? Don't want nobody else to know where I got this here bunch, now do I?" Montana whispered off slyly-like, but still loudly for the group to know that he can't be giving 'everybody' his secret, what be the point there. "These be the finest female mares I got my hands on." He turned back to tap his left wrist on the bars in letting the ones behind it, know he's here.

"CLANK! CLANK!" But then much to the Cooper Gang's surprise, except for Montana, the ponies behind the bars were trying to attack him. The orange & pink one tried to smack hooves on the bars or for the latter, reach out for the guy that put them here, and the flying blue one took a dive to break the bars, but got bounced back to land on her flank. That one shook her head and snorted with steam out the nostril, her fury looking eyes glaring.

"Haha! Try all you like, you buckaroos ain't busting out of that there cage?" Montana laughed in seeing some of them ponies trying to bash their hooves, or their heads against the bars, one or two tried to use their horns for something else besides trying to stab the horse-man, but it only flickered and them weird flickered stuff disappeared afterwards.

"Appears they don't like you so much?" Murray remotely pointed off by a dry remark in how the six ponies behind bars, don't seem to like Montana Maxwell here?

"Eh, this bunch was special, they stick together like a pack, and they ain't like any horses we've shown you from above?" Montana waved off the quote of him not being liked to state the matter of how these six ponies background is for the customers.

"What can they do?" Bentley raised an eyebrow in being curious, to what can horses like these possibly be capable of…intrigues even his mind?

"Haha, now son, I say, that's a fine question, take a peek gander here?" Montana laughs off in finding that a funny joke, and he plans to show this group what each of these ponies are known for or capably of. "Thems with wings can fly in the skies and travel at mach-speed to almost outrun a a plane going at mach 2 or so forth when trained right. And those horns are magic, can levitate stuff with their minds, poof off by teleporting themselves, even cast spells that effects the weather or any other surroundings of your typical items?" The horse man explained the stuff that makes some of these ponies the extra special treat, different & very rare in other folks' eyes.

"Hmm…very interesting? But why are there two without anything while the others have wings or horns?" Sly spoke in being fascinated, yet curious of two out of six that were here that seem….like the regular bunch of horses?

"Well, even if them ponies be different, these two are mighty off on being your regular bunch?" Montana exclaimed in pointing off the only ones that seem like the standard Earth types. "The orange one's tough & strong, and the pink one…is a strange thing with a mind that's hard to read?" The guy explained off what he could about these two non-wing & non-horn types, especially the strange pink one?

"But, aren't they just horses?" Murray asked off in not getting the whole 'what's so special about these things' kinda expression.

"Yeah that's right, but it's, I say it's not just that, you gotta watch out for, the pink one likes to surprise folks when they least expect it." Montana spoke off in giving a secret warning about who to watch out for, especially when the pink one's eyes were staring, just waiting to pounce them.

"Okay…" Bentley slowly responded in feeling weirded out by this, but shook it off. "What about that blue one flying and trying to look like she wants to escape?" The turtle asked from seeing the blue type creature fly up, grab the bars by her hooves to shake in trying to pry it open for her?

"Oh that one there is talent worth investing, it has the best speed and it's appearance could sale in fast race tracks." Montana smiled off in pointing how the blue flying pony's got spunk and a firry spirit with lots of talent for speed. "You do like those things, right?" He turned in wondering if any of these guys like racer games of sorts?

"Sure, I do it…um, for mister Coopermen's request to help his racer team compete." Murray responded to brag off, but made a quick save in not blowing his cover, since not many folks see bouncers as racers of the type?

"What say that yellow one…she…appears to be hiding?" Sly pointed out in wondering of the yellow pony, that curled in the back of the cage, trying to hid herself from view…like she's scared?

"Oh, well she's just shy, aint that right, pretty thing?" Montana smiled off when he approached the cage in talking to one of the ponies. "Tap-tap!" He tapped the bars, causing the yellow one to curl up more and hooves over her head, not wanting to look back? "Hehehehe!" He laughs off in finding that amusing while unknown to him, the Cooper Gang didn't find it as amusing. "Course if you want class, the white one has style to help be perfect for a rich folk like you." He pointed to the white pony with the horn that was busy comforting her yellow friend.

"I see, and the last one with a violet color?" Sly rubbed his chin in hearing this while asking for the last creature from the rest.

"Oh, she's good with magic, might be the best, but here's the thing…" Montana stated off hand, before having the disguised Cooper Gang come closer to hear something else. "She's 'too' knowledgable for her own good! Hehe.." He whispered this before giving out a chuckle, from that description, sounds like this violet pony was very smart. "Besides, the others seem to look to her for leadership, so we gotta watch out for that one?" Montana shrug off his shoulders in seeing if one was smart enough to help lead a group of these horses, it must be pretty clever or something other?

"What are those weird collars on their necks? For that matter, the ones on the two with horns?" Bentley narrow his eyes in seeing that each of them ponies had a technological collar on their necks, and something that looked like a ring on the two with horns.

"Well those are just tamer collars, and the ones on the horns help keep those that know magic at bay." Montana smiled proudly in explaining the workings in keeping these horses in line…and without any escape attempts.

"And these are the only super rare horses that we thought were real in fairy tales, or are you holding back?" Murray approached Montana to lower his sunglasses to tempt the guy to not lie…or else!?

"Now son, I say, don't get me wrong, if I had more, I let you know? But from all the cages here, we don't have any other then what we got here?" Montana spoke off in defense, stating if there was more of these creatures, he have put them in the cages around here. "Now, has this batch inquire your means? Especially since the markings on their flanks, aren't planted, they're unusual birthmarks. Each rarely different from the next." He made a sly smile in awaiting the Cooper Gang's answer of wanting such fine species of a rare fairy tale work, even spice it up with this extra bit of info.

Now the disguised Cooper Gang looked to see how much there was more then meets the eye with these…ponies? They seem to be acting far different from wild animals, almost like they had thoughts and feelings similar to society itself. So that left a major thing to be decided….what to do, which luckily, the Cooper Gang knows it.

"Cough, well now….I can truly say…they are adequate?" Sly coughed to clear his throat in smiling to say he fines this showing quote fascinating to him.

"So how much are you looking to buying them, mister? I feel ready for that paycheck anytime now?" Montana made a greedy smile in awaiting how much this rich bachelor will pay him for these six ponies of fine equality.

"Before we make business arrangements, let us go top side?" Sly suggested that they leave this place to make business where it was not being done in such a low-demeaning place, such as this. "I wish to use the 'little gentlemen's' room' before I sign a check…back at your office in a civilized cooperation." Sly spoke off that before they can do anything, he needs to 'take care of business' else where.

"Whatever you say, it's your money ye all spending?" Montana shrug off his shoulders in not minding, after all, afterwards, he'll be paid loads of money afterwards from this rich fella in the end.

As the group was leaving, Sly turned around to the ponies imprisoned, and did something that earn some attention; he winked to them with a friendly smile? The six ponies were left puzzled, lost and confused, it almost looked like someone was there that was; nice? But how, every since they've been here, they've seen bad creatures, or was it the tip of the iceberg here? Just as Montana & the disguised Cooper Gang were now leaving the scene.

* * *

Right now, we see Sly was using the restroom opened to guest for Montana, only it wasn't to be used by nature's natural calling? But to naturally change into his original getup to allow him a more stealth approach, as a thief. Sly saw some vents, and decided to slip through it while Bentley was station inside the restroom & Murray guarded the door. Then Sly brought out his binocucom to use it after getting out of the vents to land back in the same underground area he was in moments ago, looking around the cages. Then from a screen view of him on the right side, Bentley's picture came on a screen to the left.

"Okay Sly, I'm gonna dig a tunnel underneath here while Murray watches Montana?" Bentley explained to Sly what they'll be doing on one side while the raccoon is somewhere else.

"Got it, but man, did you see what he was doing to those things?" Sly nods in hearing the plan, but still couldn't get over what Montana was doing…didn't seem humane?

"I know, it's inhuman, which is why we have to figure out if what we learned of his 'way of obtaining' such creatures, exists around here?" Bentley nods with a serious face while stating that they gotta figure out where and how Montana Maxwell is doing things from under other folks eyes.

"I'm on it! Talk to you both later." Sly responded in getting the message, and shall begin at once. Afterwards, the raccoon puts away his binocucom to prepare his own task at hand.

Sly begins by sneaking pass a few security lights that were searching with security cameras on the clock. But the raccoon slipped through with stealth, grace, and ease before crawling on the edges pass the guards, all while using a decoy to bring them to come near a broken elevator shaft. When the guards were there, Sly managed to activated a lever that dropped that elevator shaft downwards, which it smashed into stuff with moans and cries of a few guards. With those out of the way, Sly smirked at his success.

Later on, as Sly was approaching the caged ponies, he got a surprise when Bentley and Murray showed up too.

"Bentley? Murray? Not that I'm glad to see you, but…aren't you suppose to be watching Montana?" Sly responded a bit surprise to see his teammates are here, while it was suppose to be Bentley coming down while Murray keeps Montana from suspecting anything?

"We got trouble coming down on us, Sly?" Bentley exclaimed off about another problem that's going to cause complications.

"Yeah, Inspector Fox is just outside with an entire swat team wanting a full on inspection of the ranch?" Murray responded off with the major news of 'who else' was snooping around the villain's setup ranch zoo. "You should have seen Montana sweat before he rushed out like a bull? And I tried to tell Bentley, but…cracks in floors & me….don't get along before my weight broke the ground, and now here we are?" The hippo pointed out the big thing that happened that even when the villain left, and he alerted Bentley, they both ended up coming down to meet Sly….by coincidental luck?

"That Carmelita, always one for the dramatics?" Sly shook his head off with a slight smile in seeing once again, the fox he's headstrong for, is causing problems even when he's right underneath her nose…literally even.

Once settlement on what's taken place was done, it was time to begin the next phase of the plan. The gang approached the caged ponies that were still acting on concerns & worry, but then one look at Sly's group got some in a defensive order, well the yellow one covered her head while the pink one made a weird body stance (don't ask how?) and the rest were almost ready to charge if anything funny was coming their way. Sly's group could tell they needed to befriend and settle these creatures to not feel so nerve up around them.

"Easy, we're not going to hurt you, we're friends. Can you understand us?" Bentley wheeled his wheelchair over to offer his hand out for the ponies to not feel scared, he and his friends wanna help them.

The ponies each raised strange eye expressions in not knowing if they should believe this group or not? The pink one was staring at the gang in weird expressions, but shrug off her shoulders in not seeing or feeling danger? The white one was sorta showing signs of seeing some formal approach different from other caretakers (the bad kind), and almost seem to give head signals to the orange & blue ponies of her thought of the matter? The two lathers were unsure, but when the yellow one took a moment to look, her eyes almost seem to make her lose her fear to stand up, even smile a bit that amazed her friends that she was not feeling scared around these three? So the last one, the lavender pony, approached the turtle to be the first to make contact.

"Frisisvhmmm…." Suddenly from the lavender pony's horn, glowed when shined over Bentley's head before….it stopped. And that's when the turtle was left completely and totally left stump?

"Woah, what happened?" Murray asked off from seeing what the one with the horn did to the turtle, but saw nothing out of the ordinary?

"Bentley, you okay?" Sly asked from tapping his friend's shoulder to snap the guy's attention back to their reality.

"Yeah, but…it's weird? I think I just heard…this one's voice?" Bentley suddenly came to his senses, and then started to say something weird about what happened when the pony with the horn touched him; it spoke to him, somehow?

"Wait? You mean they can talk?" Murray asked off a bit puzzled to hear this out of the blue?

"With those collars on their necks, they can't speak, Montana wanted them to be profitable without those knowing they can speak english, plain and simple." Bentley explained that the horse villain wanted these ponies incapable of speaking freely, all to make them be nothing but animals that can't talk back. "But he failed to think if they use their magic, they can use a sorta telepathy connection to speak with our minds instead of opening their mouths?" The turtle stated an alternative use for the ones with magic, to speak with their minds in another person's head.

"Alright, I'll bite pal, what did she say to you?" Sly shrug off his shoulders in finding this all intriguing, and wants to know more now.

"Well, for one thing, their names?" Bentley stated before the six ponies lined up for their introduction. "The Earth Pony types, the one with the cowboy hat is Applejack, the tough cow-girl. Next to her is the one with puffy mane called Pinkie Pie, she likes to be funny." He pointed in explaining these first two that are Earth ponies, Applejack & Pinkie Pie while moving on. "Then come the Pegasus types, the blue one is Rainbow Dash, she's a real dare-devil & prides herself on being cool. And her friend that's yellow, is Fluttershy, she's shy, but very friendly, especially towards animals." The turtle pointed to one that was flying to appear cool which was Rainbow Dash & the shy one that stay on the ground, was Fluttershy. "The Unicorn types, the white one calls herself Rarity, she's delicate, well mannered, and is a fashion stylist designer." Bentley pointed to the one that bow in being polite while charmed, clearly the one called Rarity. "And lastly, this one that came into contact with my mind, her name is Twilight Sparkle." Bentley stated for the last unicorn that used magic to speak with him in his mind, was Twilight Sparkle.

"Twilight Sparkle? What kinda name is that?" Murray asked off in finding that name silly for some reason, I mean, who goes by such a name?

Twilight snorted from her snot in feeling a bit 'ticked off' by such a remark towards her.

"I think she's upset with you insulting her, Murray?" Bentley spoke with a cautious tone in what the hippo said to this pony here made her not feel so happy.

"Oh, sorry about that, spoke out of term?" Murray rubbed the back of his neck in apologizing for his rudeness, which Twilights' head nods with a calm face in acceptance.

"Bentley, can you ask them anything of what happened or how they got here?" Sly asked in wanting some details of what happened to these ponies here.

"Okay, can you tell me your story?" Bentley nods in hearing this before performing Sly's request to these ponies.

Soon Twilight came in contact with Bentley, and used her magic to make another connection to speak with him. Sly and Murray were pretty impressed by such a display, and after it was over, did their friend turn to them

"Okay, I got it! They come from a world called Equestria, ruled by a Sun & Moon Princesses that control such objects of day & night." Bentley spoke in explaining what he was told about from Twilight & of their world different from theirs.

"Wait, you're saying two ponies can control the sun & moon? Now that's quote the magic touch?" Sly asked off in being surprised to learn this, yet also was intrigued in such abilities could be something out of the ordinary.

"As scientifically impossible odds as it sounds, it's the truth from in their world, and these six all live in a place called Ponyville?" Bentley responded with his own theory that such logics sound impossible, it's not where these ponies come from that it's all real & how that order goes around.

"Hold on! Ponyville? Is that place full of…I don't know….other horses?" Murray held up his hands in suddenly getting all weirded out, yet was questioning about where these ponies live, is a place where there are lots of them?

"Yes, both normal ones, as well as fliers & magic casters." Bentley nods in answering Murray's question about such a topic. "Twilight's telling me, that a strange horse character arrived to invite them to a wondrous place, but they never saw his appearance except his head?" The turtle was explaining a serious topic in which involves their ranch businessman; Montana Maxwell. "When reality took over, Montana Maxwell captured them, and has been sending his minions to trap their other friends & families, and wants to sale them off?" He explained the harsh truth in what this villain they are dealing with is planning for these innocent creatures.

"Then I say it's time we crash the party." Sly spoke with an idea in what they can do to stop this evil plot from going on. "Murray, can you help with the bars." The raccoon turn to his hippo friend to see if he could help bust these ponies out.

"CRUVvhmmm…." Murray quickly went up to the bars which surprised the ponies in what he would do, that was until he used his amazing strength to bench-press the bars. "Hugh, this is no problem…for the Murray!" Murray proclaimed boldly forth with a cracking of his knuckles, like that job wasn't even gonna have him break a sweat.

Now the ponies rush out in almost sounding very happy and crowding the Cooper Gang with shows of appreciations on their faces.

"Yikes, I'm getting overpowered….by horse power?" Murray yelped from when Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie tried to dog-pile the hippo with their 'go-getter joys' of freedom from his help.

"Woah-woah, easy there, little ponies? Hugh, can't believe I just said that?" Sly held up his hands to try and calm the ponies while he ended up surprising himself in what he said was kinda a rancher talk?

"Look alive Sly, we got more matters to worry for?" Bentley spoke in cutting between the others when Twilight and Rarity used their horns magic to give the turtle another mind message. "Rarity and Twilight just used their magic to tell me…that they know where Montana brought them from before they lost sight of their home? They went through a portal?" He stated out the last thing these ponies went through before getting locked up like prison animals.

"You think it has anything to do with that emerald gem stone thing that could bring mystical creatures from another world stuff from earlier?" Murray asked off in recalling what they chatted before even sneaking into the place, that the villain has an item to give him such possibilities to find rare animals of fairy tale mystic wonders?

"Must be, lets go while Carmelita's boys keep Montana's attention at by." Sly nods with a serious face that if they want answers, they better get going to find out.

Suddenly, one of the ponies uses it's mouth to pull Murray's tail all of a sudden?

"Ouch, hay? What's the deal?" Murray yelped from this act, and turned to see what was wrong in seeing the pink pony acting up? "What, was is it girl, um….little Timmy fell down a well?" The hippo asked off in what was wrong that Pinkie Pie was getting a little..antsy? Which after hearing that claim, the pink pony slapped her forehead in seeing that what she tried to say, this guy didn't follow since…SHE CAN'T TALK?

"Allow me Murray, um…could you use your magic, please?" Bentley turned to Twilight in what was wrong that there is a commotion, and needs their urge attention.

Twilight used her horn's magic to give another message to Bentley, to which ended up making the guy have a shocking face.

"Oh boy, I just got news?" Bentley responded with a 'not-to-pleased' face in what he's been told that made him almost break in sweat.

"Good news, or bad news?" Sly asked off in trying to help make the news sound somewhat in the middle, but….

"An original class of disaster?" Bentley responded off in saying their was something really bad he was told. "First off, we need to find the keys in the room where that portal that brought them here, can unlock their collars and horns?" He explained that the ponies here need some unlocking keys to help them with their collars that prevent talking, and use of magic.

"Okay, and the other part?" Sly nods in understanding that first part, now what's the second?

"Is that in that room, not only are their other captive ponies, but that Montana has a baby dragon named Spike that he's sold to a crime lord in Hong Kong, and they gotta save him." Bentley explained what the ponies know a friend of theirs in trouble, and that their baby dragon needs to be saved from being sold off & more of their kind rescued.

"A baby dragon, for reals here?" Murray asked off in hearing this piece of news in utter shock and disbelief. "Well nobody is gonna harm a baby with…the MURRAY around!" The hippo held up his fist in looking ready to tear down any walls to save a baby dragon in need.

The other ponies nodded with a serious expression, they wanna go through the same way to rescue their friend.

"Okay, lets go. The sooner we find the room, the sooner we save whatever came from another world, and send them back; all of them." Sly issued off that what they gotta do now, is look around to find any and all those held captive. "As for you six, try to keep up with some honorable thieves, think you can handle it?" Sly asked off in wanting to know if these ponies can at least keep up with Sly's gang when they get to work.

The ponies responded with nods or strange battle cries while they can't speak, even stomp their hooves in exclaiming their will to go off. Sly and his team smiled in seeing the determination these creatures show, despite being afraid and locked up, they showed much courage.

* * *

The scene changes to a room where a tall gateway was constructed over a larger cavern space. There were many cages nearby that have just sealed up a few ponies that only had muzzles on their mouths then collars. At least that saves anyone from finding ways to unlock such a simple task. In the center, was a strange table where a purple and green young male dragon from scales to spikes, and emerald eyes laid in place. The Cooper Gang arrived outskirts of the place with the six ponies, but they saw many different paths to take, each one with guards guarding the area.

"Hey Sly, Bentley, Look!? I see something?" Murray pointed from seeing something that caught his eyes, the one with a little dragon strapped to something.

"That must be the baby dragon we're looking for? Along with the other captive creatures?" Sly responded from having a good guess that what they see, is both the baby dragon; Spike, to other different pony species.

"Um, Sly…problem….the ponies are gone?" Bentley tapped his friend's shoulder in suddenly looking behind in seeing…no sign of the six ponies in their group.

"Wha?" Sly turned around to see that Bentley was right, where did those six go off to all of a sudden?

"There they are! They're trying to each go different ways to reach their pals?" Murray pointed in front where he sees the six ponies running, trying some teleportation magic or flying above to reach the center of where the baby dragon is.

"Well guys, looks like we better saddle us up some horses here?" Sly tipped his cap in now proclaiming what they gotta do now, is help to control some wild horse action here.

"If your Italian accent wasn't bad, I say speaking with a Texan accent be almost as worst?" Bentley dryly remote off in seeing how bad Sly performed that accent manner of his to pretend to be a Texan pilgrim of the west.

* * *

Soon the Cooper Gang split into three teams of stealth, tech, and brute force orders. For Murray, he went after Applejack & Pinkie Pie, but was lucky to plow through the guards with his _Fist of Flames_ move that sent them packing. Afterwards, the Brawn member went to some cages, to help bust the other captive ponies out while assisting to free their seal muzzle-bands off their mouths. Bentley managed to use his hover-features in his wheelchair to catch up to Rainbow Dash & Fluttershy, and managed to throw a few sleep gas grenades to the ground that put the guards to sleep…before being taken out, as usually done so by the Brains member. Bentley then worked hard in accessing a panel to unlock some of the other cages in the places Murray or Sly can't get with lock-picking to brute force. Speaking of Sly, he gotten to Twilight & Rarity by sneaking up behind some guards that almost tried to catch them ponies by surprise. With that done, the raccoon used his cane to work along the one prisoner both unicorns were concern for…the baby dragon, which after some time…he picked the lock.

"Cluffvuhmm…." Soon Spike's cuffs on his wrist and ankles, even his tail was freed, as he got up. The six ponies crowded the baby dragon, as he was giving much nuzzle or hug works from these horses. Bentley finally finished his side of unlocking the last imprisoned ponies while Sly & Murray joined up with him and the ponies by the baby dragon.

"Mission accomplish, we got Spike!" Murray looked to his pals in giving the 'old' thumbs up sign that they are good & in the clear.

"And a little something else!" Sly motioned motioned to many of the freed ponies that the gang has helped, and saw many of them rushing to happily go back where their home was located; beyond the functioning gateway to their home world.

"That must be the portal that leads to their home, no need to ask if it wasn't 'that' obvious? But we can't send them back yet?" Bentley noted how many of the other freed ponies are taking no chances to jump through the portal to return home, but the six they have here can't leave just yet.

"Why not Bentley, they gotta be home sick by now?" Murray asked off puzzled and confused, why not send what might be the last freed batch of mystical creatures to their home?

"It's not that, they surely don't have any tech there, and we need to find a way where no one else can find them again to be used in this evil scheme? Plus, we gotta find a key to unlock their collars and horns?" Bentley was exclaiming his reasonings that unless they can prevent the same act from happening in the future, plus finding a way to get those collars off these six ponies, anyone will just use the emerald gem lodged in the portal device to go back and take them innocent creatures again.

"Well now ain't this a, I say, a piece of work?" A sudden familiar voice spoke off in stating what's going on here.

And behind them group, was none other then Montana Maxwell, packing his entire pack of hired guards and gunmen that were preparing to unleash their fury; cause they weren't to happy.

"Bad enough Interpol's rubbing their noises in my direction, but now I got me some horse-stealing thieves to tend to?" Montana snaps off to state that as of right now, he has trouble with cops, but now Sly Cooper and his gang are trying to steal the ponies he's taken from their home to return them.

"The only horse-thieves I see around here, is you pal?" Sly stated off with a tough-guy act while putting the blame of Montana. "Why are you doing this? And for that matter, to animals partially related to you?" He asked off why this villain would even go so far to harm animals he's related to in species, it's seriously messed up.

"Now son, don't be heckling me none of that spit-wash junk we're spazzin' off? It ain't about that!" Montana dejected the matter of why he's doing this to creatures almost like him. "The only things I care for, is making profit, and I intent to make it by any means necessary. Besides, them ponies are a fortune, and they're a dime a dozen more where they come from, an I, I say, I intend to keep plucking more for business." The villain explained off his wickedly evil plan that was just diabolic for even the ponies to gasp.

"You know Montana, I've meant a lot of crooked villains and their obsessive ways in criminal works?" Sly remotely was stating how he's meant a lot of guys that were terrible, however… "But you, just might be another of the worst, I've come to know?" Sly stares with an angry stern face in how this villain, needs to be stopped here and now before he does anymore damage.

"Now spare me, I say spare me such details, and I'll tell ye what? Let's make a deal?" Montana spoke off in trying to approach Sly like a businessman would of a client. "Just hand over them ponies & that fire-blowing dragon of theirs, and I'll split the profits we make off them and the rest from their world, 50/50, wha do ya say?" The villain was even going so far to cut Sly in his deal of selling these innocent creatures…for the money, which mystical creatures of rarity are worth a fortune.

The ponies and the baby dragon stared with worried expressions; would Sly Cooper, who was being so helpful to save and rescue them…sell them out?

"I say, you can keep your deal, we're not crooks that take living creatures to sale off, and while I steal from other thieves, at least my way…is better then what you're doing." Sly snapped off in declaring that he declines the deal Montana Maxwell was offering him, he's not about to sell out his honor for a few extra bits of money…that's not his style.

"Right, stealing priceless objects is one thing, but mistreating innocent and intelligent life, is crossing the line!" Bentley exclaimed off with an upset face in not willing to give in to such temptation, for it's so wrong in many levels.

"Well, if we can't come to mutual understandings…?" Montana slowly spoke off in seeing where this was going, if Sly Cooper & his gang are not gonna be bought out, then…. "Click-Click!" Then the guy pulls out his guns, and aims them directly at the gang and making the ponies gasp at this violence. "Then I'll just have to blow some sense into your skulls." The villain made a wicked wise smirk in showing he'll show no mercery here.

"Bring it, Chump!" Murray roared out in feeling ready to take on this crook anytime of the week.

"Boys, deal with the rest and get back them animals, on the double!? As for the raccoon, his Hid…Is…MIiiiine!" Montana Maxwell turned to his lackeys in issuing an order for them to handle the rest, but Sly Cooper…is his to tend to as he pleases.

Soon all of Montana's men were charging off to tackle the targets while Sly's gang went off to fight off. The ponies and baby dragon were unsure what to do, but Twilight used her little magic as possible to teleport them out from when one bad guy almost caught them in a net.

"Fill the wrath of my…THUNDER FLOP!" Murray roared off from reflexing his muscles, and soon went off to do…battle. "FOOP!/BOOM!" Murray jumped high in the air, surprising the guards before the hippo did a bellyflop that sent off a shock wave that knocked them off crashing into stuff. "YEEEAaaaaahhhh!" The eager hippo roared out his battle cry, letting the thugs know that he's the tough guy to beat….but can't be beaten!

"Beep-beep-beep….Bam-Bam-Bamvhmm…." Bentley tossed off a few grenades that exploded when some guards were trying to go near him, but the turtle's gizmos did the trick. "Sly, we got this side cover, how's yours?" He turned around to see if his raccoon pal was having any trouble on his end?

"Could be better, pal?" Sly exclaimed from dodging another of Montana's gun fires, and watched out for the guy's quick lasso rope work.

"Bang-Bang-Bang…." Montana was still firing off a few more of his gun shots, but the raccoon was speedy in his ways. "So, you better, I say, you better be ready, cause I'm putting you in the exhibit…as ROADKILL!" The angry horse villain snapped off in feeling that he'll make a lot of holes in this thief before displaying the body. "Bang-Bang-Bang!" Montana was shooting quicker and faster then before, but Sly still was moving quick enough to dodge much of those wild shots.

"Sorry, but I'll take a rain check instead?" Sly exclaimed off with a sly joke comment towards the villain's plans. And soon Sly leaped off to use his cane to swing from lamp post to post, and then leaped off to rail slide and run to confuse the villain.

"You can swing on them post lamps, slide them rails, pull all the stunts, but nothing can surprise me!?" Montana exclaimed off in seeing that no matter what Sly does, he won't be falling for any of that and just aim at where the raccoon goes next?

"Wanna bet?" Sly made a sly smirk in seeing something about to happen below, much to Montana's unknowing eyes?

Suddenly without warning, Montana got tackled, by Applejack & Rainbow Dash out of the blue that made him drop his guns.

"Wha in tarnations? You looking for a death wish?" Montana snapped off towards these two horses, as he pulled out the lasso and about to 'rustle-up' some pilgrims.

"BOOM!" Suddenly without warning, Pinkie Pie suddenly got in front of Montana, with a strange little cannon, and opened fire; but instead of explosive ammo, it was party confetti?

"What the….party strummers?" Montana asked off completely in the dark, why would anyone try to defeat a villain with party favors was beyond him?

"Clunk-Clunkvhmmm…." Then without warning, Rarity was using what little magic she could focus on to make some little gems that were in box crates fly off to smack against the horse villain.

"What, ouch-ouch….now gem stones?" Montana yelped to hold his arms to protect himself from these throws, this was just senseless? "Boys, get them!" He turned to any of his men that were still standing, and issued the order for them to get the six ponies here; pronto!

"WRArughhhh…." Montana's men were charging forth to attack the ponies that have started to rebel...

Suddenly, Fluttershy showed up with a different look on her expression, and it was something FIERCELY Unexpected? She suddenly got very serious with her eyes, staring off towards these bad guys, but when any of the crooks stared at the yellow pegasus' eyes, something in them seem to….snap & break their spirits?

"WAAAAAaauuaaghhhh!" The men were screaming in terror, fright, and fear, and all turned away to get away while not caring of falling off a hole or hitting against stuff not seen to be knocked out cold.

"Um, what just happened?" Murray asked off completely lost in seeing how Fluttershy just 'single handedly' scared off those thugs like it was…nothing without actually doing much? And this one was at first shown to be much more of a frighten & nervous type too?

Twilight sent a message to Bentley with her magic horn that explained everything…and we do mean EVERYTHING indeed.

"Twilight says Fluttershy gave them…'the Stare', which brought an intimidation to frighten their will? Boy, you think when she was scared and shy, you wouldn't believe she could do that?" Bentley explained off what they saw took place, and seeing Fluttershy now be less scary to be timid for her action, it's hard to tell which is her 'real' self trying to be somebody?

And right now, Sly was now getting the upper hand against the villain, still shocked in seeing a pony he captured, terrified his hired guards?

"Looks like you're running thin here, Montana? Better call it quits?" Sly stated off in seeing that now with Montana having trouble with him, and with his hired help gone, it's almost about to reach a conclusion.

"The moment I call it quits son, is the day my rump gets burned in defeat?" Montana declared off in having his guns back in his hands, pointed them at the raccoon, not gonna give up just cause of one setback.

"FRospuvhmmm…." Suddenly, emerald flames were seen coming from directly behind Montana that was catching his behind on fire?

"YOOOOWwwcvhh!" Montana held his bottom to jump up like something 'hot' was cooking…HIM! All while never seeing a familiar baby dragon, Spike, be the one to take that 'brave' step to attack the villain from behind when he wasn't looking.

"Now's my chance!" Sly responded in seeing that with the villain distracted, this was the perfect chance to take him out.

During the distraction, Sly was charging his cane, and then jumped upwards high above his opponent. "SMACKvhmmm…." And then brought a fully charged cane smacking down on the villain's horse-headed noggin.

"GAAAaugh….." And Montana made a yelp cry from being knocked back by that attack that made him land hard on his back to the ground. "Dis…ain't possible….my life's glory…taken down by….rustle up thieves and horses?" He couldn't believe he was beaten by such a group, him, after gaining so much, has been taken down by such odds. "Uaaugh…." And with that, he goes into unconsciousness without showing anymore signs of resistance, finally beaten.

When Sly approached the defeated villain, he found something off the side of his waist; a set of keys.

"Well, looks like the keys to freedom are in our hands?" Sly spoke off with a smile in wiggling around the keys he took off this villain that would help those that been collared be set free even more.

* * *

Soon after a few minutes, the Cooper Gang helped to free the six ponies of their collars on their necks, and horns, and smiled for joy. Some could even see how much the unicorns enjoyed using their magic more freely then being restricted. Now that left about the portal here to help send these guys home?

"Everyone freeze!" A sudden female voice of authority shouted for nobody to make a sudden move.

And when everyone turned to see who was there, got quite a surprise, mostly from the Cooper Gang. Carmelita Fox came up with her _Shock Pistol_ pointed straight forth in wanting everybody to not make any sudden moves. Which during the moment on being told to 'Freeze', Pinkie Pie suddenly froze in mid air, much to anyone's surprise before gravity took over for her to gently land on the ground? Don't ask how?

"Carmelita? Hey….didn't expect to see you here?" Sly spoke off a bit surprised with concerns in seeing that his favorite copper-lady was here…and he needed a plan of escape here.

"I got word of a raccoon, a turtle, and hippo, making their way into Texas by boat from a few Interpol officers and told me of where you were going?" Carmelita exclaimed off in stating how she was informed about where Sly's gang came into the state and where they were heading. "And so after research on my side, I find you & Montana Maxwell, all in this little operation?" She exclaimed off in seeing that two 'Wanted Thieves' are now right for the pickings here.

"Woah-woah….you're not saying I team up with this creep? He tried to hurt animals, and I'm just setting them free." Sly held up his arms in speaking on his behalf that he is 'not' that kinda man, or thief, to wanna hurt innocent animals.

"Sure, and who's word do I take other then you and your gang?" Carmelita waved off her _Shock Pistol_ in not so much as gonna take a word of one, or two, or three thieves of the Cooper Gang, saying they were 'just trying to save some animals' is pretty hard to swallow.

"Why not ask us, sugar-cube?" Spoke a voice that sounded like a farmer's accent which came from…Applejack?

"What?" Carmelita yelped a bit suddenly, did this horse just speak….and towards her, but how?

"Yeah, aren't 'we' qualify for that stuff in protecting the guys that saved our flanks?" Rainbow suddenly flew near Carmelita to speak on the Cooper Gang's behalf by having her wings fly pretty close to the fox's face.

"Oh-oh! What if we put it to a vote?" Pinkie Pie was bouncing near that split Rainbow & Carmelita to see this happy little pony make off a random subject?

"Ah, vote?" Carmelita slowly responded with her eye almost twitching in not believing this and almost thought it was unreal?

"Darling, surely you can see, mister Cooper & his associates, are clearly not the guilty party." Rarity spoke with a well manner voice in speaking towards the fox inspector to see reason, rather then jump the gun, and meaning that literally even.

"Um, you can forgive them right,…um…if that's okay?" Fluttershy spoke a bit shyly in asking for Carmelita to understand that Sly was trying to help them, so he shouldn't be in a position to be in 'too' much trouble, right?

"Relax Fluttershy, I'm sure we got it covered?" Spike held up his hand to state this situation, as he also spoke that got Carmelita & Sly's group to feel surprise by the baby dragon now. Cause nobody was expecting that even a dragon could talk?

"Wait, did the baby dragon just talk?" Murray responded in being almost completely taken in by what just happened now? "But he wasn't wearing one of those collar things?" The hippo knew that Spike was strapped to a table, but he had no collar to stop him from speaking…or they just didn't have the time, so it kept him from breathing fire?

"Hey, I was terrified in being speechless, so sue me for being strapped on a table?" Spike protest out to Murray in regretting the fact, that he's been through a lot as it is, and just couldn't speak during such tension.

"What is all of this? Talking animals, little dragons?" Carmelita asked off in completely now focusing on where all these strange talking creatures came from, and how it was even possible?

"Okay, now I think that we've gotten most of that settled, I think it's time we got going girls?" Twilight Sparkle now finally spoke in seeing that if everyone is finished trying to settle a situation, it's time they start preparing to head…for home.

Soon the ponies and their baby dragon approached the still active portal with the emerald gem powering it. But as they were there, they turn back towards Sly Cooper's gang behind with smiles.

"Pop!" With Twilight's magic, she popped the emerald gem from the machine to land where Spike held it…and almost seemed to like it?

"That's a smart idea, if you take that gem to your world, no one will ever try to hunt for your kind again." Bentley responded to the smart unicorn's decision in what to do, to prevent what happened here, doesn't take place again.

"Thank you all for your help, truly, your friendship was like magic we never expected to see…even with thieves?" Twilight smiled in feeling grateful to the Cooper Gang, they are truly friends not even the ponies could see such a bond of trust, loyalty, etc.

"Try me, my family are know as Honorable Thieves, and so are me and my gang." Sly responded in issuing what he is, and what his gang of friends stand for.

"Well when we leave, I'll hid this gem so it can never do us harm again." Twilight stated in what she'll be doing once they reach home, hid this emerald gem that can bring others to their world. "Or just let Spike eat it?" She rolled her eyes to comically address another matter in what she can do to settle the situation easier.

"Really? Right now?" Spike responded off with a hungry look, ready to eat the gem right this second when….

"When we're home Spike? Do it now, and we might not ever get home?" Twilight sternly instructed Spike to not eat the gem until they are safely in their own home world, cause the let thing they want is to be stuck in a different world entirely.

"Aww…." Spike lets off a moan, so much for tasting this gem piece about now.

"Wait….do dragons eat gems?" Murray asked off suddenly a bit lost in not knowing what dragons truly eat…having never seen one until now?

"In their world Murray, possibly?" Bentley shrug off to say that if dragons exist, then perhaps from where the ponies come from, the dragons do indeed eat gem stones?

"Bye for now, ya'll hear!" Applejack gave a little wave from her hoof in stating a farewell goodbye.

"If you're ever in our neighborhood, don't forget to look us up!" Rainbow Dash flew up to give the 'cool-talk' statement to drop by to see them again, if the Cooper Gang ever do.

"And do stop by for a meal, and maybe I can introduce you to some latest fashions." Rarity kindly invited the Cooper Gang to where she give them a latest fashion work…a thieves fashion show, what an ideal suggestion of a fashion line up.

"Oh yes, it be nice to have some company." Fluttershy nodded with a little smile in liking that idea very much to see these new friends of theirs again, sometime soon.

"And I'll throw a welcome party!" Pinkie Pie bounced up happily in stating what she'll do, through a welcome party if the Cooper Gang are ever in the neighborhood.

"Come along Spike, lets go home!" Twilight looked to her baby dragon friend in issuing the time for them to head on home.

"Okay!" Spike responded to sat up on Twilight's back to let himself be given a ride by this pony wanting to lead them home. "See ya guys!" The baby dragon turn to the Cooper Gang to give a happy farewell sign.

"Bye…" Twilight & the others responded with smiles while walking slowly up to the portal.

"WRsupvhmm…POOFruvhmmm…" Soon the ponies and baby dragon went through the portal, which after they went through along with the emerald gem stone, completely disappeared. Now it was certain, the machine could no longer work without the power source, leaving the ponies in Equastria, safe from harm of criminals in Sly's world….the 'evil' types that is. Not the good, and honorable thieve types.

"Aye yah? I can't tell what to believe if my eyes saw what they seen was real or not?" Carmelita held her head in trying to snap herself to reality of what just happened while being 'zoned' out for that entire scene display.

"Well Carmelita, I would fill you in on the details?" Sly's voice spoke from afar which made the fox lady look around to see…the raccoon's group was further away by an exit. "But this is where we'll take our leave, enjoy busting Montana Maxwell while taking credit." Sly issued off that Carmelita can take over from here after he and his gang took down Montana Maxwell, and the inspector can get the credit, and they….can 'check' out. And by that check out, the raccoon means escaping the law.

"POOF-POOFtrupvhmmm…" At that moment, Sly's gang was leaving with Bentley & Murray ahead while Carmelita was blasting her _Shock Pistol_ that missed her targets that slipped her grip.

"Oh boy, I don't know what makes me angrier? The fact that Cooper escapes, or I let myself get distracted by cute little creatures that say he's innocent and was helping?" Carmelita signs to herself in seeing the situation has really turned for her in what just happened, seems very unlikely anything that was even ordinary? "Hugh, someday soon, I'll get you Ring-tail? I'll get you soon…?" She signs with a sly smirk across her face in showing a strange passion…declaring she'll get Sly Cooper, even if she hids such feelings, she'll get him someday.

Now the screen goes dark from here, as this basically ends the moment of what's happen recently.

* * *

After a few moments, some narration takes over when the scene shows an open door with much Interpol Police charging in.

"_So anyway….things turned out pretty much okay?_" Sly's narrating voice is heard during the big run of many officers charging down the ranch like a bull run. "My gang and I managed to slip pass Interpol without raising any suspicion. Especially, when things got a 'little' more hectic?" Sly and his gang are next seen sneaking pass the guards through the shadows, and it was tricky with Murray's size and Bentley's almost noisy wheelchair.

Then the screen focused on where we see Carmelita pressing cuffs on a defeated Montana Maxwell while her officers busted in to check up on the progress?

"_While with Carmelita, she helped herself to Montana Maxwell._" Sly narrated in what happened soon afterwards when they were gone, how the villain was captured by the law. "_After more investigation, a lot of criminal activities were fold out, located, and more crime lords got busted on each step._" In that mentioned work, a lot of files from computers and documents showed shipping orders of other wild life animals that were all 'illegal' trading. "_It was a big major blow on the criminal underworld which by Interpol's view, Carmelita helped bust into the light._" The officers took a lot of the evidence with them, as more helped secure Montana and his remaining thugs to be taken away. "_Though she wanted more of a raccoon thief, then just a simple horse thief?_" Sly's narrative voice made a joke comment about who Carmelita 'really' wanted in this case, but oh well, better luck next time.

The scene then changed to where we see the Zoo Ranch closing down from it's activeness.

"_When we were leaving, Interpol would shut down the ranch-zoo that use to be occupied by Montana, and the animals return to either their natural habits or more safer zoos._" Sly's voice narrated off in what happened soon afterwards, much animals were seen being released or taken to homes they deserve better then this.

The scene shows Montana Maxwell in prison stripes, as he's in jail now.

"_And as for Montana Maxwell, he was sentence to at least a life-sentence of redemption._" Sly's voice narrated of the guy looking a bit miserable in what's happening to him now. "_Clearly, selling off animals by illegal rights, was 'definitely' not a wise thing to pull under the law?_" Sly's voice remarked off in what this horse villain did went a bit too far in his crimes. "_But now picking up after some animals in other local zoos, may just be a justified punishment for the guy as community service in how it feels being…'under' the gutter._" Sly's voice stated off in showing Montana with a shovel, scrapping out some smelly load that won't be discuss further, but lots of flies were buzzing around it. (Catch the drift here?)

The next scene shows the Cooper Gang at their hideout, going over their newest experience.

"_As for me and my gang, well, what Twilight said to us kinda got stuck in our heads?_" Sly's voice narrated off in showing much of the gang being curious in thought. "_There was something about the words; Friendship is Magic, that just seem to ring right in our ears._" The raccoon, the turtle, and the hippo were intrigue how such a thing was magical in friendship. "_We may not be magicians or anyone to pull some nifty hocus-pocus, but the magic that's with Honorable Thieves, can beat any odds at our way._" Sly smiled in liking how much he and his gang seem to have that magic down, and they wouldn't change a thing about it.

Now the next scene shows the Cooper Gang driving their van across the streets of Paris, France.

"_So till next time, my team and I are gonna just kick back, and enjoy some quality time having fun doing what we do best…_" Sly's voice narrated off in stating what he and his gang will be doing, and that's an easy one to guess. "_Which is thieving work, like any other day?_" Sly then gave a wink from his right eye in signaling this for the viewers of knowing, that was the answer he was going for. And with that, a zoom screen closes in on the Cooper Gang's van leaving down one ally before…all goes quiet.

**THE END!**

**VISION NOTE:** Had to come up with a catchy title to fit the theme, which many of you, can follow where it all goes towards.

Some of the guards are the type of character enemies seen from Sly Cooper: Thieves In Time, that best fit for the Western theme look in where I was going.

Much of Sly & the gang's disguise, I had to 'really' figure out the best motive to sell off the look (you might say, it's ingeniously perfect, right?) for where this plot was going.

I design Montana Maxwell on a few good theme subjects. _**First:**_ the name, was inspired from Montana Max from Tiny Toons, the name was close to sounding like a western Texas kinda name for usage, plus being a greedy rich person helped in it's own way. _**Second:**_ how he speaks, I gotten much of his dialog that I could come up with by using Foghorn Leghorn, as a base center (no matter which one did his voice), he spoke with the "I say" stuff (plus, helps us try to imagine how the character with a voice like that, fits an evil villain from a ranch). _**Third:**_ appearance, since I would use ponies as base subjects, it felt humorist to try to imagine how a villain that's a horse would try to run a shrew business, even to it's own kind.

I added the funny gag of 'Little Timmy Fell Down A Well' for use when someone wanted to tell the other something, but could not speak it.

Some traits from the ponies are mostly seen of what they can do from their own series.

What's been written here, is one of many possible (& science base subjects), for many fans of Sly Cooper & the occasional My Little Pony fans that like to make such CROSSOVERS of the two.

And while I wanted to make this into a two-parter, I settled to fit it all in one go. Also, with how things are presented, my best thought is that this story rates more around K+, since I tried to settle around that age of what to be showing (& without any harsh language, nothing but funny stuff to be enjoyable).

Now how did many of you like this **VISION** that was made here? Give me some good reviews (positive ones, no negatives), the VISION-KING likes to know how well you found this story that caught some attention? In a way of looking at this, I've spent time trying to focus how to bring out much Sly Cooper characteristics to make it be very believable. Even with the CROSSOVER of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, I decided to bring a subject to a case about the talking & made a plot in how one could handle just the mystical creatures while the actual talking could be done for the ponies (& dragon) by the near end, as a special surprise. So **IN-VISIONING** much of this was something I came up with & decided to 'express' it so that all would know of it, and could imagine such events (after all, something like this plot could be useful in more ways then one)? But for now, I do hope many enjoyed this, it's quite one to be surprising, and I have another…SURPRISE…that I'll present for more of those that are Sly Cooper fans. Cause the next story I'll present will be longer, more fetching (in a way of speaking), & be something to be seen for 'All Time', 'Any Time', and 'The Time Of Gathering' of special Thieves if you've seen Sly Cooper: Thieves In Time? Yes, a story where Sly Cooper & the gang (& his ancestors), shall be seen in an event to blow our minds away…a TOURNAMENT! So sit tight, I'll present it soon, and then the biggest action pack for many Cooper fans out there, will enjoy what's to come…till then…?


End file.
